


Gem Hunt

by CrookKun, Marfoed



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: After care, Alien Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Daddy Kink, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flogging, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Gangbang, Gen, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Magical Healing Vagina, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mommy Issues, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Roleplay, Shame kink, Shapeshifting, Size Kink, Spanking, Squirting, Talking Vagina, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, World Domination, You don’t need consent if they’re you, consensual but not sensible, copious goosh, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26572867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookKun/pseuds/CrookKun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marfoed/pseuds/Marfoed
Relationships: Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Famethyst/Holly Blue Agate (Steven Universe), Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Gem Hunt

The bed felt so comfortable; I didn't want to leave it ever. I recently turned twenty and I finally feel as though my life is my own, no more gem wars, no more Diamonds! I could finally relax and live my life as normal. My thoughts soon vanish when I feel the sun touch my skin softly waking me up. It was pleasant, a soft glow that didn't hurt my eyes. I opened them slowly and just layed there waiting in bed, waiting for something to happen like it always does. Then a funny thought entered my mind, what if I never left bed, would nothing happen? Will everything finally give me a break if I don't get up? Of course, I couldn't do that, I had responsibilities and I had to clean up the house before Amethyst and Pearl got back. I really didn't want to hear a lecture from her about being tidy on such a perfect moment; heck even the thought of her mentioning it was giving me a bad taste in my mouth.  
I move my body in a resting position still sitting in my underwear. My head jolts back as I hear clashing in the corner of The house. 

"Onion?" 

I say to myself silently thinking about all the pranks he'd been pulling on me since I got here. I walk down the stairs and I see a figure dash across the corner making a break to the bathroom. "What!?" I summon my shield and walk near the now closed door. 

"Who ever this is you need to open up! You're ruining my vibe!" 

I say in a friendly yet assertive tone, I get I'm the savior of the galaxy but these gems really need to give me my privacy, they're just like the ones I live with. "....." I start to hear little whispers coming from the room, 

" Ok! I'm coming in!" 

I kick open the door to see Pink Pearl holding my dad's mouth shut, but it wasn't really her, she was void of color and was wearing black lingerie that didn't hide anything she had to offer what so ever. My face is both confused and flustered,  
"What are you doing in my house with my dad White!? And why do you have possession of Pink Pearl." 

I take a deeper glance at the Pearl and cringe, 

"And...why is she wearing this?" 

I question, the Pearl starts to laugh loudly, "Oh Starlight!" Rolling my eyes I unsummon my shied and pull my dad away from her grasp.

"you might be thinking Oh! Why is she doing this again had she gone back to her old ways? But I'm simply rewarding you for opening my eyes, so come outside and let's play a game, shall we?"

I start to laugh a bit and shake my head, "No, no.. White.." I recompose myself and angrily look at the Pearl being used as a vessel. "I'm DONE."

The Pearl makes a face of sadness though, I can tell it was being used to mock me, "Awww, Steven....you leave for years and when you finally come back you still avoid us?" The Pearl put her left hand on her chest and her right hand above her head dramatically. "I thought we were family." She then makes a much more serious face.

"Now tell me Steven...what ever happened to that?"

I growl glowing pink, my dad backs up and I bolt out of the house in almost supersonic speed, there I can see White standing on the beach smiling at me. I grow bigger in scale and grab her by the collar of her dress, "WHITE! I'm not playing around!" I was so sick of this happening, I just wanted a peaceful morning and got this freak show. 

White swatted my hand away and giggled, "Now, now, Starlight no need to get hostile. I just simply want to have a little fun."

"If I play will you leave!?" White nodded her head "What ever you wish my prince." I pinch the bridge of my nose returning back to my normal hue and size. Looking back up I see Pearl, my Pearl! She was possessed by this body snatching tyrant. "Let her go-" 

"Shhh" White put her finger up to her mouth, 

"I want you to find as many gems that you can and make them your 'slave', all of your Crystal Gems are scattered and have the same advantages as you. But each of them are paired into twos just like you and your pearl! And be warned my dear Starlight, they all have a different goal! Not to mention the other gems!" 

Steven raises a brow, "So is this like a game of gem tag or?" Thinking about it further I felt really bad assuming White would come here just to do something bad. I need to chill out and stop being so on edge all the time, life is different now. Why can't I just accept that?

"Let me demonstrate." White snapped causing Yellow and Blue to come from around the Temple, Yellow waved at me and smiled. "Hey Steven!" Blue spoke with care in her voice, I know she was coming from the right place but I always found her kindness very annoying. White coughed getting everyone's attention. "OH, right." Blue spoke.

"You start by finding your teammates, usually you wake right next to them." 

Yellow pretends to look lost, I'm assuming she's referring to not knowing where her teammate is. 

"Each member has a goal to complete, your teammates are defined by how similar you are too each other in every aspect except for gem type. You will already know everything you have to when you wake as well. Every gem on this planet has my power now and can zap you with it making you their 'slave'."

'Slave!?' I thought to myself.

Yellow Zaps Blue taking control of her and cheers silently, "But, if you yourself gets caught, you and your whole team belongs to them and owns you!" White Zaps Yellow and they walk towards her. "Then, you can do whatever you want with them."

"So basically it's like collecting gems for your team?" 

White nods "Precisely." She then steps towards the other two diamonds. "And when I say you can do anything you want..." She then rips off Blue's bottom half of her dress and starts to finger her. Yellow then gets on her knees and starts to eat Blue Diamond out. Licking around her ass and even sticking her tongue in at times. White effortlessly played with Blue's thick pussy lips adding two more fingers. Her left hand then traveled to Blue's chest as she ripped off the cloth revealing her huge orbs, White put her mouth onto one and started to lick around her nipple as she kept adding more fingers until she soon ran out. The sight of this made me want to vomit but she continued, putting her whole hand inside of Blue, the mindless Diamond started to moan, liquids dripped from White’s lips. she removed her hand that was drenched in cum and licked it clean. 

"I mean anything." She smiles at me with a bit of the cum dripping from her mouth. I kneel over a bit in disgust, why was she doing this? What kind of game was this supposed to be? Capture gems so you can fuck them!?

"You didn't even ask their permission White! I can't believe you!" I shout in disbelief.

"You don't need Permission if they're you, my dear Steven. "

"And don't even think of refusing because any gem that refuses to play along will be automatically broken. I put a sticker on everyone's gems that will shock it until the vibrations break it into pieces."

Those words echoed in my mind for a bit, she was pure evil! "Let me cut to the chase, which ever two teams collects the most gems have to go against each other and win. However, if you win I'll leave this planet alone for as long as you want. But if the opposing team wins, EVERYONE who failed will submit to me for eternity." She chuckled a bit to herself. " Won't this be fun Steven?" 

I cover my ears, I didn't want to hear this, I couldn't begin to fathom what would make someone want to play this perverted game. Did gems even know what sex was!? That's beyond the point! She was forcing everyone to play this stupid game. 

I think back remembering that she gave me her power, I strain to use it pointing my eyes directly at her. My gem starts to glow pink through my shirt and I shoot a laser directly at her gem. She freezes in place and copies my stance exactly. "I-I did it!" I ended a problem with the diamonds that easily! I could release everyone and put the diamonds somewhere forever, now they would never be a threat. "GAH!" I crouch down in pain, I can hear my dad calling my name but my vision was going out slowly, my head was pounding and my body felt numb. I hear White laugh loudly in front of me. 

"Good job Starlight, you found out how to use my power, but you're going to have to win if you want me gone."

Why did I think it would be smart to try and control the controller, my dad helps me up and holds my face. "Steven! Are you ok!?" 

"Tsk, tsk, that just won't do. Humans can't be involved in this they're way too fragile." White snaps her fingers and Pink Pearl appears in a grey ball taking my dad away into the sky escorting him into the zoo ship that was hovering right beside the Diamond ships. I let out a hefty sigh, at least she wasn't hurting the humans, I at least know he's safe up there.

"Ok! I'll play. "White closes her eyes and snaps her fingers yet again releasing Pearl from her state.

"Steven!" Pearl screams running towards me giving me a tighter hug than usual. She gasped and looked up at White, "We can't seriously play this gam-" She falls to the ground and shakes violently, I'm sure even she was gasping for air while not needing it. I go to her side and she sits up.

Pearl let out a shuttered sigh. "As much as I'd like to suggest some alternatives, there aren't any. Steven we have to win to put this all to rest." 

"I know Pearl, let's just try to get this over with as fast as we can."

"Well you all better get moving, the game's about to start soon!" White levitated in the air by a half sphere accompanied by Yellow and Blue. She entered her ship and I stomped the ground smashing it while briefly flashing pink. I took Pearl's hand and started to walk towards the board walk.


End file.
